


Nothing that is can pause or stay

by IsladeMuerta



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsladeMuerta/pseuds/IsladeMuerta
Summary: She’ll be there for KITT and Michael, forever.





	1. A letter of mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new writer here so I'd be happy if someone would comment. Also, English is not my native so, I apologize all mistakes.

“Miss, Miss, you cannot go there,” Bonnie Barstow protested, when a tall, black haired and gray eyed woman, was heading straight to the office of Devon Miles. The woman stopped. 

“Miss Barstow, I know for a fact that you are not Mr. Miles’ secretary, so, therefore, my rank is higher than yours and I can go there, even in the middle of an important meeting,” the woman stated, rudely. Heels clicking to the floor, she briskly entered to Devon’s office, without knocking. 

“What? Who dares to, oh, Mara, it’s you,” Devon Miles looked surprised. 

“Good day, Mr. Miles,” the woman, Mara Widdell, said, eyeing Michael, who was too in the room, coldly. 

“Oh, sorry. This is Michael Knight. Michael, this is Mara Widdell,” Devon introduced the two people. 

“Hello Miss Widdell,” Michael greeted. 

“Good day, Mr. Knight,” the woman nodded politely to Michael. 

“What brings you here, Mara?” Devon inquired. 

“Your next assignment,” Mara said shortly. She walked to the open door of the office and closed it. Then, she walked to Devon’s desk and handed him brown envelope. 

“Why this secrecy?” Devon didn’t seem to understand. Mara’s eyes flashed fro warning. 

“Oh, say no more,” Devon finally got the meaning. Mara nodded approvingly and left without saying anything. 

KRKRKR

“What was that all about?” Michael asked later. 

“Mara’s only the messenger. The real assignment comes from higher levels,” Devon said.

“From higher levels? Oh come on, Devon,” the younger man insisted. 

“They always sent a message through the messenger. They only appear when the matter is urgent, so this has to be urgent assignment. But you don’t need to know more, for now. Your assignment is waiting you tomorrow,” the older man explained, mysteriously. 

“But…,” Michael still tried. 

“No Michael. You’ll get to know more tomorrow,” Devon said, determined. Then he immersed to the papers he had on his desk and Michael had to walk out with that. He walked all the way to the garage. 

“Who was that woman and what did she want?” Bonnie asked from Michael when he entered the garage. 

“I have absolutely no idea,” Michael said. 

“Well, didn’t Devon say anything?” Bonnie wanted to know more. 

“Nope. I’m taking KITT to a ride. Is he ready?” Michael responded and Bonnie nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s ready to go,” she confirmed and Michael drove out of the garage.


	2. Lene

Next morning, Michael walked to the garage, where KITT was parked. 

“OK pal, let’s go,” he tapped KITT’s hood and climbed in. 

“Good morning to you too, Michael. And where exactly are we going?” the car was curious. 

“To pick up a girl from a location that Bonnie has programmed to your system,” Michael explained. 

“Oh, there. But Bonnie didn’t programmed it, Mr. Miles did it,” KITT corrected. 

“That’s odd,” Michael stated. 

“Yes it is, Michael,” KITT agreed. 

 

KITT drove directly to the location, a parking lot, few miles west from the FLAG’s mansion, fast. Nobody else was there but a young woman in her thirties, sitting on her backpack, staring around the parking lot. 

“I’m guessing she’s our next assignment, or what do you think, buddy?” Michael asked KITT’s opinion. 

“She must be because here is nobody else and this is the location in my system,” KITT sounded sure. Michael climbed out and walked to the woman.   
She was just ordinary looking with her light brown, straight hair that reached to her shoulders. She had blue eyes with a hint of green in them. 

“Good morning, Miss Tidwell. I’m Michael Knight and I’m here to pick you up. Devon Miles sent me,” Michael greeted the woman with a name he’d gotten from Devon, before he left.

“You can carry my backpack. I’m guessing you came with that pile of junk,” the woman ordered rudely. Then she walked to KITT and sat on his hood. 

“It’s dusty. My uncle’s cars were always clean and shiny,” she made a comment while waiting Michael to carry her bag. Michael’s mouth dropped open because of the comment. 

“The roads are dry so of course he’s dusty,” he snapped at the woman and shaking his head, he walked to where she stood and shoved the bag to the backseat. 

“Get in,” he then said to the woman who, surprising enough, looked bit skittish due to Michael’s tone and obeyed, climbing to the passengers seat. Michael climbed to the driver’s seat and jabbed the accelerator down so hard that it made KITT fly the dust around before moving. 

After driving about a mile back, in silence, Michael finally spoke. 

“Pull over at the nearest phone booth, will you, buddy?” he said to KITT. The woman looked to Michael, frowning. 

“Who are you calling buddy? Who are you talking to?” she asked. Michael, who already had calmed down, smiled devilishly. 

“What for, Michael? I can dial direct for you,” KITT replied. 

“I know but this I want to deal without anyone hearing,” Michael said. The woman’s eyes widened, she looked around and then direct to Michael.

“You, you’re talking to the car, are you?” she breathed. Michael turned his head and looked the woman. 

“Yep,” he said shortly. Right then, KITT stopped and Michael climbed out to call to Devon. Inside KITT, the woman sat quietly, without moving. She simply waited for Michael to return. 

Outside, Michael dialed Devon’s number. He answered immediately. 

“I’ve got her with us,” Michael said to Devon. 

“Good. Now, why do you sound so angry Michael?” he heard Devon ask. 

“Because from the moment she first met us, she’s been a royal pain in the butt. Where do you want us to be?” Michael asked. 

“We’re on the move with the semi, so bring her over here,” Devon replied and told the location where they were. Then he ended the call and Michael returned to KITT. 

“You were talking to the car and it replied. So does that mean that it is alive?” the woman asked, when Michael had climbed back in. 

“What do you think, buddy, are you alive?” Michael teased the woman. KITT was silent awhile, as if considering the answer. 

“Well Michael, I can speak and I can think so I guess that means that I am alive. Though Mr. Miles wouldn’t put it like that at all,” KITT answered and then he directed his words to the woman. 

“I’m Knight Industries Two Thousand but you can call me KITT, it‘s nice to meet you” he introduced himself. Michael watched the color drain away from the woman’s face. 

“Ni., nice to meet you. I’m., my name is Lene, Lene Tidwell,” she stuttered. 

“KITT, Devon and Bonnie are on the move with the semi so drive in this location,” Michael said and gave the location to KITT. 

“Very well, Michael,” the car said and soon enough, they got the black semi on their sight and Michael drove KITT in.


End file.
